The invention disclosed herein relates to novelty items of the type which wiggle or move to attract attention. Specifically, this invention relates to a novel, flexible device which is attachable to a visor, baseball cap or like attire and which functions to display various logos, slogans, trademarks and other designs. The invention includes a spring or other flexible attachment means which can be attached to the top button, back, bill or strap of a cap and which supports a rigid display means bearing indicia such as a logo, slogan, trademark or other design. The rigid display means will thus be flexibly attached to the baseball cap and will move or wiggle as the head of the wearer is moved so as to attract attention. The degree of "wiggling" of the rigid display means will depend on the length and stiffness of the spring or other flexible attachment means.